Camp Escape: The Beginning
by LadyxVirizion
Summary: This is a story i've been working on for a little while now. I want it to eventually end up being a trilogy, and it's about my character from an rpg that started on tumblr a year and a half back Isabel and my boyfriends character Tyler. I just thought these two had the most intricate, intense story from beginning till the rpg ended so they deserved their own book.


I wasn't always the one for leaving my small southern town in Texas, but this summer was different. School had just let out for the summer and i was looking forward to a summer full of taking care of the animals and hanging out with Chloe and Paxton; but my parents had another idea.

"Summer camp, really?" i said heaving a soft sigh, falling backwards onto my bed.

"It'll be fun, you'll get out of Austin and meet some new people." she smiled her motherly smile as she sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on my thigh. "Plus this is an arts camp, they have music, photography, and a bunch of other things."

I have to admit, it didn't sound too bad; but summer was where you could kick it back, be lazy, and even have fun; not get sent off somewhere you don't even know with people you've never met. I thought for a long time before sighing, giving in.

"Fine."

She smiled and walked out to tell my father. I sat up and shook my head as i ran my fingers through my locks. Well there went my summer with spending it fooling around and having fun with my siblings. I got up and headed down the hall to Paxton's room; knocking on the door before heading in and sitting on his bed. He was packing which made me tilt my head in curiosity and interest.

"What're you doing?" i asked lightly, waiting for a response. Paxton had just graduated and i figured he was going to college, but you didn't pack for it this early right? He just smiled and seated himself down in his computer chair, folding his hand in his lap.

"Well, i decided to skip college for a while, and enrolled in the peace corp." he scratched the back of his messy dirty blonde locks. "So i got stationed out in India and i'll be gone in about a week." Great, just this family needed.

"Ahhh" i responded with a nodd. "Mom and dad are sending me off to summer camp while Chloe gets to stay here." i rolled my eyes which made him chuckle, our family was always pretty close.

"The Torture of camp, oh how treacherous." he teased with a small punch to the arm as i returned the gesture.

"Looks like our plans from the beginning of the year towards this summer have kinda fell through."

"I guess so, things change though." he smiled as he got up, ruffling my hair as he went back to packing. Chuckling softly i got up and headed down the hall to the bathroom as i did my hair into a braid, revealing the tattoo on my neck and part of my shoulder. That was only one of the many i had as well as piercings on my body. As soon as i did that i pulled my boots on and headed out the back door towards the barn. Greeted by a series of animal noises i made my way through to the tack room, pulling out a saddle as i whistled; a large dapple grey paint mare trotting up and standing proud at the fence line.

"Hey girl" i smiled as i slung the saddle on the wood fence, patting her face and giving the soft velvet nose a kiss. She nickered happily as i slipped a brush on my hand and quickly got the dust and debris off her coat to tack her up. Throwing the saddle on, cinching it up, and putting the bridle on i mounted and was off like the wind. It seemed like the hours just flew by while riding, the sun had already started to set in the sky and the light was dimming quick.

"C'mon" i clucked and gave a soft kick to the side as she took off in a gallop as we soon reached back towards the barn. I cooled her off and put the tack away and fed her since Chloe must've fed them all while we were out riding. Everyone was just sitting down for our last family dinner when i started to close in towards the house which made my pace quicken. I didn't miss dinner, phew. Sitting down i started to eat and enjoy the time before i went into my room and started to pack for camp. I fit everything into two suitcases except for the mini fridge dad had gotten me and some new bedding things for when i got there. Sitting on my bed i picked up my beloved guitar Z and started to play a riff of one of my favorite songs.  
I started to grow a bit nervous, what if the kids at camp were like some of the real bitchy kids at school? The ones who always called me fat, and all those other nasty names that were just the norm now. Just the thought of being called fat made me set Z down on my bed and head to the bathroom attached to my room. Lifting up my shirt i inspected myself out with a frown, i was just too obscenely and disgustingly large… tying my hair back and kneeling by the toilet i caved in; losing ever last morsel i had put into my body today. Getting up after having nothing left in me i brushed the nasty, vile taste out of my mouth and rinsed with water and mouth wash. I hated doing this, but i just couldn't stand to see myself the way i am, so, so, so fat. Climbing into bed i shut my light off and snuggled up to my wolf and sheep plush as i feel into a deep slumber; this was going to be one interesting summer i could tell already.  
Beep beep beep, 4:30 a.m. I groaned as i climbed out of bed. I was totally not getting dressed, i'll do my hair and makeup but i was not getting out of my pajama shorts and tank. I would've gotten more sleep if i just took the 9:30 flight but parents insisted on driving me the few states. I made my way into Chloe and Paxtons room to hug them goodbye as mom, dad, and i piled into the car with my things as i passed out in the car the whole ride to Camp Escape. I awoke when the ride started to get a little bumpy as my eyes jolted slowly open as i looked around. It was wooded and the road was dirt; i was guessing we were either heading down the drive or were fairly close to the place. Glancing through shoulders and seeing the time i could tell it had to be either of the two since it was 11:20. I bit my lip as we pulled up to my assigned cabin; luckily it was by myself so that gave some comfort. I took Z and a couple of the things from the backseat in first and set them on the bottom bunk of this amazing cabin. Built into the wall bunk beds full sized all cabin built. This was pretty fancy for a camp. Dad set up the fridge and stocked it with drinks; i put my macbook on the desk and mom put the bedding on the top bunk. We hugged goodbyes as i waved as they drove off with a soft sigh.  
I sat on the bottom bunk and pulled my guitar into my lap and started to play a few riffs. I didn't hear someone knock on the screen door till a sweet voice filled the cabin as i stopped, looking up to be taken aback by a beautiful tall, blue-eyed blonde male entering to introduce himself. I swear i felt my heart stop. It took me a minute to gain my composure.

"I seen you just moved and settled in, I'm Tyler Benson." he smiled that beautiful smile and held his hand out. I couldn't help but eagerly take it and shake it in return.

"Isabel Peterson, nice to meet you" i said in my thick southern accent with a sheepish grin.

"Nice to meet you, and a pretty name." he smiled as he pointed to the chair as i nodded indicating he could more than welcomely sit. "So where'd you come from? People seemed to come from all over to be here, a lot from the Britain, and just all over the states." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair; obviously a nervous habit.

"Well, i come from three states away, Austin, Texas" i responded with a smile as i ran my own fingers through my blonde waves, starting to braid them out of own habit of my own. "My parents shipped me off here to try something new because they have music here." i chuckled softly. "What about you?"

Tyler listened and nodded occasionally to show that he was interested as he went from sitting straight up to leaning on his legs foreword, in a more relaxed posture now. "Me? Well i'm just here to get away from everything but photography is my major i'm planning on doing in college so i'd figure i'd do some things around here that could help me improve." he smiled softly.

"Sounds good, you'll have to show me some of your stuff sometime. I fool around with my diana back at home sometimes." i chuckled softly as he placed Z back on her stand. His eyes followed momentarily as he stood up holding his hand out.

"C'mon i'll show you around"

I smiled taking his hand as we walked out the door as he showed me around the whole property; where the lake was, the mess hall, different buildings. It was nice. I met a few other girls and guys and introduced myself; everyone seemed pretty friendly here and it made me a little bit more comfortable. We ate lunch and dinner together as he waved goodnight as i settled into my cabin; i haven't been here for more than half a day and i've already taken a fancy to someone but what can i say, blonde hair and blue eyed men were a weakness. I climbed up into the top bunk and nestled under the covers as i flicked the switch as the lights turned off as well as my lids drooping shut. I awoke the next morning to the sound of a bell and some councilors yelling through megaphones. I groaned as i got up and into the shower quick before drying and doing my hair, makeup, and getting dressed. I think since it was the first day that they wanted to do some kind of orientation for everyone to meet one another. Maybe i'd see Tyler there; what was i thinking of course i'd see Tyler there.


End file.
